1. Field of the Invention
A semiconductor device has a signal storage unit capable of temporarily storing electrical signals, more particularly, a semiconductor device has a temporary signal storage unit in which electrical signals are not distorted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stable electrical signal processing is very important for semiconductor devices having electrical signal generation units. Even though the electrical signal generation unit may operate in a digital manner, it is difficult not to consider signal loss, excessive amplification, interference between signals, signal transmission delay, or the like when processing generated electrical signals. Also, if a semiconductor device operates in an analog manner, very precise control is required from the point in time at which electrical signals are generated to the point in time at which the final output signals are obtained by performing processes, e.g., amplification, transmission, and reset, for the electrical signals.
For example, a semiconductor device, such as a CMOS image sensor, has an electrical signal generation unit that continuously generates electrical signals in response to received light. In this case, when the electrical signals are processed, the electrical signals are often distorted due to the subsequent generation of electrical signals. As a result, abnormal images may be obtained. The signal distortion described above may be overcome by using a sequential signal processing method. However, problems may occur when implementing a method in which all signals are simultaneously processed.